The Second Elizabeth
by Nocturnal Emissions
Summary: Adopted and taken to live with her new family, given a new name, "Elizabeth" finds her true self and love. Prequel to Involuntary Rapture. Rated M for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone. I've written down what happened to Bella's grandmother during her time on the island. Each chapter (not counting a/n) is exactly 100 words. Hope you enjoy it. You might also want to read Elizabeth Cullen's story. It's only on TWCS. FF pulled it.**

**Thanks to texasbella who got me to write this drabble. Thanks for Jessica for making the amazing banner! and thanks to Bec for betaing it, and finding the chapter that had 101 words when I was done writing the entire thing. BTW, AN, including this, exactly 100 words!**

My entire existence is a lie. I know my real name, though speaking it is punishable by being locked in the dark, without food or water for two days, only let out to be beaten, returned back to the dark until the next beating. I made that mistake only once.

Now I answer only to my new name. A name given to me by my adoptive father. The name of his late wife, who took her life, and the life of his daughter. I was brought here to replace her. That is how I came to be the second Elizabeth.

The rest will be posted this weekend. Just wanted to give you a chance to put it on story alert if you wanted your inbox full! (its 80 some chapters) Hope you like it!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here we go. I wont have an author's notes on all of them, but for this one, I figured I'd say hey! There are 84 chapters in all. **

**Don't forget to check out the other authors in this weekend's drabble wars. Bec Rose, my fav author, has the prequel to Light at the End of a Broken Road out there. **

** s/8315353/1/Broken_Road**

**Also check out Mona Rider, Aym, ForWhenImGone, Mandi Niko, Nicia, and Lolo Eighty-Four. There are some great stories out there!**

**Leave them lots of reviews please.**

In 1946, when I came to live at this house, almost two years ago, at the age of sixteen, they did not do background checks or home visits on adoptive families. No, at that time, anyone with money, offering a home to a child, even a sixteen year old one, got her.

I was chosen from a roomful of girls. The director called all of the girls with brown hair and eyes to the yard. We stood in a line as a man walked past carefully looking at each one of us. His frame wasn't large, but he seemed powerful.


	3. Chapter 3

When the man got to me he seemed to take a long time, and I felt my heart race. At my age, it was unheard of to be adopted. I had given up on having a real family years before.

As he stood in front of me I was nervous and I kept my eyes looking at the ground.

"Is she always like this? So well behaved?" he asked.

"Yes, she is no trouble at all," the director stated.

"How do I know that she is not a harlot? How do I know that she is not pregnant?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

I bristled at the remark and was about to argue when my director jumped to my defense.

"Sir, she is but sixteen, and has never even been on a date. She is not a harlot. And I assure you sir, she is not with child!"

"Fine, then gather your things. You will be leaving at once," he said to me.

I didn't have much to gather. I packed the few garments that I owned into a cardboard box and carried it downstairs. After brief goodbyes to my friends, and one last glance around, I opened the door and headed outside.


	5. Chapter 5

I saw my new father standing by the car ready to take me to meet the rest of my new family.

As we rode in silence I wondered what my new life would be like. Would I have any brothers or sisters? What was my mother like? I couldn't wait to start my new life.

There were no little brothers or sisters, but I did have a much older brother. He was twenty-four and made me feel wierd when he looked at me.

And there was no mother either. I wondered what Mr. Masen could possibly want with a daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly learned what my purpose was.

My body was not my own. I was to be the plaything for men. To be bred to create new monsters or playthings. When the time was right, it would be used by them for their desires.

I knew not exactly what they would do with me, but I'd seen the animals on the farm mate and reproduce. Aro had told me, when I watched one of the horses give birth that one day that would be me. And while I wanted a baby to hold, someone to love, I was scared.


	7. Chapter 7

When I look back on it now, maybe it would have been better to stay in that dark cellar and die. I did not blame the first Elizabeth for taking her life. I would have taken mine too many times by now if it weren't for the other life I was protecting on this island. The life of the only living thing that I loved, that loved me back. I lived for the life of my horse. I knew if I took my life, his would be taken too, and in a most gruesome manner. So I endured for Sebastian.


	8. Chapter 8

Father had made it clear that Sebastian's happiness depended on how well I obeyed. Soon after I first got here, he said that he wanted to bathe me. I had refused. He told me that if I didn't want the water, my horse would not get water either.

Sebastian was not given water that night and was left to stand in the scorching sun for the entire next day. At dinner when Father asked me if Sebastian and I would be having water that evening, I agreed to allow him to bathe me. After that, Father bathed me every night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Implied sexual abuse of a minor. I really did my best to convey what was happening to her without being explicit. I absolutely hate child abuse, but as a victim of child abuse myself, I know that it happens. If you'd prefer not to read it, you can skip the chapter as this authors note would be enough.**

After my bath Father would kiss me goodnight. I didn't like the way he kissed me, but he told me that it was my job to make him feel good.

I didn't like the way he touched me, or sometimes had me touch him. It felt wrong.

It wasn't long after I got there that Aro started coming in at night too. He would kiss me and touch me like Father. I told him that I didn't like it. He told me that I would get used to it. I never did. Each time after they left, I felt dirty.


	10. Chapter 10

I rode Sebastian on our usual trail, trying to give him a workout. I wished for both of our sakes that I could get him off of this island and give him a real place to run. I would often take him to the beach to let him run, and had even let him swim in the ocean a few times, something that he loved to do. Father didn't like it. He said it was unladylike, so we didn't do it anymore. Now we could only run the trails and through the small pasture in the center of the island.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Enter hotness!**

As we trotted back into the corral, I caught sight of someone that I had never seen before. He was wearing only trousers, no shirt. His bare chest glistened with sweat. The sun was shining brightly and I shielded my eyes to get a better view.

He was stacking the newly delivered bales of hay. I watched in awe as his muscles rippled with each movement. I felt a tightening in my stomach that I had never felt before and I whimpered in response.

He picked up his discarded shirt and used it to wipe the sweat from his brow.

**E/N: Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

I groaned at the sight at the same time Sebastian decided to let out a loud whinny, no doubt in protest of the fact that he was still just standing there, feet from the water trough.

My groan, or perhaps Sebastian's whinny caused the man to spin around. His eyes met mine and he smiled the most beautiful smile. I felt that same tightening sensation in my stomach, and I found it hard to breathe.

"You must be Miss Elizabeth," he said in the most beautiful accent that I'd ever heard.

He walked towards me, making my heart race faster.


	13. Chapter 13

"May I help you down?" he said, reaching a hand up.

I stared at his hand dumbly.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I help you down?" he repeated, breaking my trance.

"Oh, um, I, sure," I answered sounding like an idiot. I had no idea what was happening to me. I was having a hard time breathing.

When I placed my hand in his, my already rapidly beating heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest.

He reached up and putting a hand around my waist, lifted me easily from the horse and placed me on the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm not sure what it was, the heat, perhaps uneven ground, maybe a rock under my riding boot, but when he set me down, I lost my footing and fell forward into his chest.

He let out a groan that seemed to reverberate through my body. As my hands reached out to break my fall, they landed on his chest .

I heard a whooshing sound and saw sparkly lights dance in front of my eyes. I blinked rapidly trying to get them to clear, but more and more appeared. It looked like I was looking into a dark tunnel.


	15. Chapter 15

I felt my legs begin to shake.

"Oh fuck," I heard him exclaim as I felt his arms grip me tightly, right before everything went black.

"Elizabeth," I heard Father call. "Open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes. I was in the sitting room lying on the couch. I must have fallen asleep. I groaned at the loss of the dream I had been having of the amazing foreign man.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong? What happened?" Father asked urgently.

I wasn't sure how to respond. I wasn't sure what had happened. I sat up slowly trying to get my bearings.

**E/N: Last one for the night. Will do like 40 tomorrow!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey... another happy day of posting!**

**Angelique Masen asked in a review about the order of the stories. Very clever to have picked that up. This one did take place before the Elizabeth Cullen Story. **

"I don't know sir," I heard an accented voice say. "She was getting off of her horse and just collapsed."

I turned my head to see that it was him, the man from my dream.

"I can't thank you enough Charles," Father said.

Charles. His name was Charles. And he was real!

"What happened?" Aro yelled, running into the lounge.

"Elizabeth fainted," Father said. "Charles was there to catch her before she fell."

"Who the fuck is Charles?" Aro yelled loudly.

"Don't be rude, Aro. Charles Swan, our new groomsman, and we owe him gratitude for being there for Elizabeth."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh, don't mention it. It is the least I could do for a lady."

Aro burst out laughing. "A lady? That bitch is not a lady."

"I beg your pardon," Charles said looking back and forth between me and Aro.

"I mean that she is not a lady, and you can get any ideas you have about her out of your head.  
She is Masen property and you will not touch her if you know what is good for you."

I wanted to die. First I had humiliated myself by fainting in his arms, and now Aro was threatening him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Aro, that isn't necessary. I'm sure Charles has no intentions of being anything but professional. He would like to keep his job. Isn't that right Charles?"

"Uh, yes sir," Charles said, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Good. Now Aro, please take Elizabeth to her room so she may rest. Carry her up the stairs. We wouldn't want her fainting again."

I wanted to say something to explain what had happened, but I wasn't even sure what had happened, let alone how to explain it. I just sat there dumbly on the couch while they discussed me like I wasn't there.


	19. Chapter 19

"Come on stupid," Aro said picking me up roughly. "Let's get you undressed and into bed."

I felt Charles' eyes follow me as I was carried from the room, but I couldn't bear to look at him. I knew my cheeks were bright pink from embarrassment.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Aro added as we left the room, but still clearly within earshot of Charles, "there's no way that boy would be interested in a dirty slut like you. And I can't believe he thought you were a lady!"

I was glad that I couldn't see his face.


	20. Chapter 20

Riding the next day didn't bring me the same joy that it usually did. Sebastian seemed to sense my mood as well. He just trotted along slowly. I stayed out longer than I typically did. I was dreading bringing Sebastian back to the stables. I had been fortunate earlier when I took him out and Charles had not been there. I couldn't count on being lucky twice in one day. I just didn't have that kind of luck.

Maybe I did, because as we slowly approached the stable I didn't see Charles. Perhaps he was working inside of the stables.


	21. Chapter 21

I picked up the pace hoping to get Sebastian into the corral before he came out.

I quickly dismounted and removed his saddle. There would be no afternoon brushing today. "I'm sorry Sebastian," I said backing away holding my saddle, trying to convey my apology with my eyes.

"I can take that for you Miss Elizabeth."

My heart leapt to my throat and I spun around in surprise. My heart began racing again. I took a step back to try to calm myself. Apparently my luck had run out because when I stepped back, I ran into the water trough.


	22. Chapter 22

I tried to catch my balance, but I couldn't.

I fell, ass first, into the trough, the water splashing up to cover my face in water. I wanted to die.

"Miss Elizabeth," Charles said rushing to help me out of the trough. He picked me up and set me on my feet. "Are you alri…" His voice trailed off.

He was staring at my chest. I looked down. My white blouse, which was soaked and transparent, now clung to my skin. My braless skin. I could see the outlines of my nipples, and I was sure Charles could as well.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt the blush travel up from my chest and settle on my cheeks.

"Please forgive me Miss Elizabeth," Charles said, red faced as well. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped it around me.

No one had treated me so kindly since I had gotten here.

My eyes were downcast as he stood in front of me. "Miss Elizabeth," he said glancing around. "Perhaps you should get to the house and change. I do not think either Mr. Masen would approve of your dress, nor my being so near you."


	24. Chapter 24

He was half right. They wouldn't like him close to me but neither would think twice about parading me nude about the property, and had actually done so not long after I was brought here when I spilled on one of my dresses. Father said that if I wasn't going to treat my clothing carefully, I wouldn't be wearing any. I spent the next twenty-four hours in just a pair of panties.

Aro walked me around making humiliating comments about my body, or lack of it. That was nearly two years ago, and my body, including my breasts had developed.


	25. Chapter 25

"Will you be alright walking back to the house?" Charles asked.

He must think I was some sort of major klutz or idiot that couldn't find her way back to the house without either getting lost or injured.

"I think I can find my way back," I snapped.

"Miss Elizabeth, I didn't mean to imply that you would not be able to find your way back. I just meant that it might not be safe for a lady to be walking around unescorted in that state of dress."

"Lady? I thought it was made clear yesterday exactly what I was."


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh Miss Elizabeth, I know what you are. And what you are is a lady."

His words did things to me, things I had never felt, never felt that is since I had first seen him yesterday. He made every part of me tingle and feel alive, and I mean _every_ part.

I assured Charles that I was fine walking back to the house. As I turned to leave he called after me.

"Miss Elizabeth."

"Yes," I replied, my heart in my throat.

"If you will be riding tomorrow, I was wondering if you might allow me to accompany you."


	27. Chapter 27

I had always preferred to ride alone, but that was because it was my time to escape, my time to be away from Aro. This I wanted. This I was looking forward to.

"I'd like that," I answered truthfully, and for the first time ever, I was excited to spend time with a man.

I spent the rest of the day in a state of bliss, until my bedtime visits from Marcus and then Aro. I hoped that Charles would continue to think of me as a lady and would never discover just how dirty and used I truly was.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day he had Sebastian and another horse saddled and ready when I got down to the stables. We rode along at a slow pace making small talk. He told me about his family and his childhood. He came from a large family and had to start working young. He told me about his dream to one day train race horses. I told him of my life before coming here and of what it was like when I first got here.

"You had a different name?" he asked in surprise.

I nodded. "But we never speak that name here."


	29. Chapter 29

"Please tell me your real name?"

I wanted to tell him but I was afraid. Not so much that it was a trap, for I trusted him, even after knowing him only a short time. It was more that I was afraid he would slip up, call me by my other name.

If Father or Aro heard, they would know I spoke of it, told him. They might punish Charles, even send him away. I couldn't bear that.

"I can't tell you," I finally answered.

"Please."

"I'll tell you someday, I promise." And I knew that somehow, someday, I would.


	30. Chapter 30

We rode like that every day. He told me everything about his past. I felt like I knew his mother and brothers and sisters. I told him as much as I could about my past. I didn't remember anything before I got to the home. And there wasn't much to tell about my time there. Occasionally I did tell him about what went on in the house, but I knew it upset him. His entire body would become tense, his hands balled into tight fists. He would breathe slowly through his nose and just nod, jaw clenched, as I spoke.


	31. Chapter 31

Once when he told me about a time he and his two brothers had made a terrible mess while taking a bath together I told him that I didn't like baths. When he asked why, I told him about how Marcus bathed me.

He became so angry I was afraid he was going to do something to Marcus. After that, I didn't tell him much of what went on inside the house. I didn't want him to get into trouble. I wasn't sure exactly the feelings I had for him, but I knew that I didn't want to lose him.


	32. Chapter 32

I wanted to confide in Charles the plans for my eighteenth birthday, but I didn't want to upset him. There was nothing either of us could do to stop it anyway, so I decided to keep it to myself.

I tried not to think about it, and I didn't want to talk about it. Aro, however, seemed to never tire of the conversation and brought it up every chance he got.

"Elizabeth, it will not be long until your birthday and you are my wife. You will give me your purity, and I'll give you the greatest gift, my child."

**K: He hasn't changed a bit has he?**

****Noc: No not really. All that has happened is that he has perfected his madness!


	33. Chapter 33

Sometimes Aro would go into details about our wedding night describing how he would open me to receive his child and fill me with his seed. And while I wanted to be a mother, the idea of being with him terrified me.

Sometimes I thought about being with Charles in that way, and the feeling made me feel warm inside and my body tingle. I wished it would be Charles, but it wasn't a decision I got to make, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. I tried to ignore it and hoped Charles wouldn't find out.


	34. Chapter 34

Days and weeks went by. Each filled with rides and conversations. One day he asked me if I would like to have a picnic lunch with him. The way he asked me, and the way I felt when I was getting ready for my ride that day made it seem like a date.

My hair was up, and I felt pretty. I wore a white button up shirt with small blue roses on it and a pale blue flowing skirt that came to my ankles. I had ridden in skirts before and knew that it would not be a problem.


	35. Chapter 35

We rode to the small clearing in the center of the island. Charles brought a blanket and spread it out in the grass. We ate meats, cheeses and fruit.

Charles was unusually quiet. When he finally spoke, it surprised me.

"Elizabeth, I know how Aro feels about you. He believes that you are his." I wondered where this conversation was going. Was Charles reminding me of my place? I bit my lower lip to hold back the tears that were forming. "What I need to know," he continued, "is, how do you feel? Do you feel like you are his?"


	36. Chapter 36

I sat there stunned for a moment. He wasn't telling me my place. He was asking me about my feelings.

"I am his," I answered sadly. "Though I don't want to be."

"Then why are you? Why don't you leave this place?"

"I can't. It isn't that simple." I was about to tell him that I had no way off of this island, and even if I did, I had no place to go once I was off. I had no money, no friends, no family.

"It is that simple, Elizabeth. If your heart is open, it is that simple."


	37. Chapter 37

"My heart is open to you," I said with a smile.

"Is it really? That makes me so happy. I wonder if you feel about me the way I feel about you."

My heart was racing. How did he feel about me?

"I think about you all of the time. I often wonder what your skin feels like." He reached his hand out. "May I hold your hand?"

I nodded dumbly and extended my hand.

He took it in his. My stomach fluttered as he traced small circles on the back of my hand. "It's even softer than I imagined."


	38. Chapter 38

"You've thought about holding my hand?" I finally asked when I was able to speak.

He continued rubbing soft circles on the back of my hand making me yearn for his touch on every part of my body. "Yes, and I've also wondered what your hair would look like down."

He brought his other hand up to my hair and reached for the clip that held it up. "May I?" he asked.

My heart raced and I could hear it beating so loudly I was sure he could hear it too.

"Yes," I said, though my words were barely there.


	39. Chapter 39

He pulled the clip and my hair fell loose, spilling onto my shoulders and back.

He brought both hands up, tangling them in my curls, one on each side of my face. "So beautiful," he murmured. He tilted my head so that I looked up at him.

His face was inches from mine. My breathing was ragged.

"And do you know what else I've wondered?" His tongue darted out to moisten his lips.

"What?" I asked, though somehow I already knew.

"I've wondered what your lips taste like."

I swallowed hard.

"Elizabeth, may I taste you? May I kiss you?"

**.**

**E/N: Oh... me.. please me!**


	40. Chapter 40

He touched his lips to mine and electricity flowed through me. My heart beat so quickly I thought it was going to explode. For a moment I thought my body had left the earth.

Charles must have felt the same thing because a low rumble came from his chest and vibrated through his body into mine.

I gasped at the sensation.

His tongue came out and licked my lower lip. I parted my lips slightly, tentatively allowing my tongue to peek out and meet his.

Charles pulled my hair gently, tilting my head back further causing my mouth to open.


	41. Chapter 41

He entered my mouth, his tongue sliding against mine, sending thousands of jolts of electricity coursing through my veins. Our tongues danced as he explored every inch of my mouth. It was amazing. I fought the urge to break free for a breath of air.

Eventually Charles did break the kiss to allow me to breathe. "Oh Elizabeth," he whispered. Our foreheads rested against each other and I could feel his warm breath against my lips as he spoke. "You taste even sweeter than I ever imagined."

His lips pressed against mine again and we were lost in another kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

I don't know how long we kissed, stopping only for air, but I was lost in the moment, lost in the sensations my body was feeling for the first time ever.

I forgot where I was. It was like we were the only two people on the planet. Nothing else existed except for him.

I could have stayed that way forever. I would have stayed that way forever. But it was too wonderful, too perfect, and I wasn't allowed wonderful or perfect.

Like all things good in my life, it was ruined by Aro.

"What the hell is going on?"


	43. Chapter 43

I pulled back quickly, but I knew it was too late. I knew Aro had seen us. Charles put his arms protectively around me.

Aro glared at the gesture. "I asked you a question slut. What the hell is going on here?"

My mind raced for an answer that might explain what he'd seen.

"Aro," Charles began to speak.

"Shut up boy, I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to my whore."

"You will not speak to her that way," Charles said standing.

Aro quickly drew a gun from the waistband of his pants and pointed it at me.


	44. Chapter 44

"Don't move, or I'll shoot the bitch," Aro said, training the gun on my chest. I trembled in fear.

I watched as Charles wrestled with whether or not to listen to Aro. He looked like he was in pain, but he stood still.

"Well slut, I asked you a question. What the hell were you doing out here giving away what is mine?" Aro's words dripped with venom.

"Aro, I'm so sorry," I said pleading with him.

"You're sorry?" Aro laughed. "No, you're going to be sorry."

"It was my fault," Charles said drawing Aro's attention away from me momentarily.


	45. Chapter 45

"I brought her here. I kissed her. Don't punish her, punish me," Charles said, trying to reason with Aro.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do with my property. I'll do whatever the hell I want to her," Aro spat. "And to you too. Move over to that tree."

Charles hesitated.

"Do it now or I shoot the bitch."

Charles looked at me with sorrow in his eyes as he slowly moved to the tree.

Aro grabbed the lead from Sebastian and used it to tie Charles to the tree.  
"Don't move, or I won't hesitate to shoot you both."


	46. Chapter 46

"Just let her go. It's me you should be mad at," Charles said.

"Shut up," Aro shouted and hit Charles on the head with the butt of the gun. Blood sprang from the wound immediately and began to pour onto his face.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Aro began kicking and punching Charles. "Did you think you could just take what was mine?" Blow after blow landed on Charles who was defenseless.

"Stop," I cried out. It was just as much my fault as it was his.

Aro turned to face me. He looked like a crazed man.


	47. Chapter 47

"You filthy whore!" Aro yelled as he stormed at me. "You've been out here fucking him the whole time haven't you? You've been giving him what is mine?" Spit flew from his mouth as he spoke.

"No, no, Aro," I tried to explain.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" He raised his hand and struck me hard in the face. I felt my cheekbone throbbing and I could taste blood in my mouth.

"I should have known a slut like you would be out here fucking a stable boy like a bitch in heat. Just like the fucking animal you are."


	48. Chapter 48

"Please Aro," Charles begged. "Let her go, she didn't do anything wrong."

"Didn't do anything wrong? She gave what was mine to someone else. She is mine to do with as I please. I can do what I want, when I want." He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me roughly towards him. "This body is mine." I felt him pull harder and the fabric of my shirt begin to tear. "These breasts are mine" He tugged and twisted until the fabric tore the rest of the way exposing my bare breasts. Aro ripped the shirt from my body.


	49. Chapter 49

"Let go of her," Charles shouted, pulling at the ropes.

"You want her?" Aro screamed at Charles, still holding my shoulders and shaking me roughly. "Maybe after I've bred her a few times and her body is worthless, I'll lend her to you for some fucking. I do plan on fucking her until she's pregnant and keeping her pregnant for years though."

"You are disgusting!" Charles screamed. "Don't talk about her like that."

Aro let go of me and walked over to Charles. He kicked Charles in the stomach and face repeatedly. Each kick creating a sickening crunch or thud.


	50. Chapter 50

"Untie me you bastard and fight me like a man," Charles taunted between blows. "You chicken shit, untie me so it's a fair fight."

"Fair fight? You would beat me in a fist fight. People like you are big and stupid, but you are strong. And it's good, we need people who were strong to do our grunt work. Your mother was probably a big woman, and was likely bred with some sort of ape of a man to create good workers. She likely spat out a dozen or more of you before her cunt wore out, though," he said.


	51. Chapter 51

Aro delivered several more blows then picked up the gun that was lying in the grass, glinting in the sun, "You aren't completely stupid. You do know about breeding. Do you think that bitch is fit for breeding?"

My back was to them, arms folded across my chest to try to preserve some of my modesty around Charles, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away completely.

Charles looked at the gun, and then at me. "I do not think she is a bitch, or for breeding, but yes, anyone would be lucky to have that lady carry his baby.**"**


	52. Chapter 52

My heart wanted to explode, but the look in Aro's eyes terrified me and the happy feeling I had in my stomach was quickly replaced by what felt like a cold hole.

"Lucky? You mean she would be lucky," Aro laughed. "But she is about to get lucky. I figure, I have an expert breeder here. Why don't you watch my technique as I mount this bitch and fuck her."

"NO!" Charles screamed.

Aro pointed the gun right at his temple. "I'd love to just shoot you in the head, but I won't because I want you to see this."


	53. Chapter 53

He walked over to me and pushed me forward onto the ground. I fell face first and landed on my hands and knees. Before I could even scramble to get up, I felt the cold metal of the gun pressed to the back of my head. "Don't move," his cold voice said in a low whisper.

"Now Charles," he taunted, "should I take her like this, like an animal?" He flipped up my long skirt. I felt the air hit the back of my thighs.

"No," Charles yelled. I could hear him futilely beating against the tree with his body.


	54. Chapter 54

"Yeah you're right. I wanna see the look in her eyes when she learns exactly what she is good for." I trembled in fear as his hand caressed my bottom, his fingers slipping under the elastic of my panties.

He roughly flipped me over and I landed with a thud on my back. I screamed as my hands flew to cover my chest and attempt to pull my skirt back down.

Aro smiled at me and it made the bile rise in my throat. He took the gun and pointed it at Charles.  
"Move your hands, or I shoot him."


	55. Chapter 55

I slowly lowered my hands. Tears were streaming down my face. I glanced at Charles. He was looking away now. His face was wet from sweat and tears, and covered in blood from where Aro had hit him in the head with the gun.

"Please no," I screamed. Aro pushed my legs apart and climbed in between them.

I continued screaming as he undid his buckle and began to take off his pants. He pulled at my panties, and when he realized he couldn't get them off with my legs spread wide, he began to tear them from my body.**  
**


	56. Chapter 56

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard the voice of my father calling through the woods. He ran into the clearing. "Aro, explain what is going on! I could hear Elizabeth screaming all the way from the house!"

"Father," Aro said, standing. "I came across Charles and Elizabeth. They were embracing. I'm sure that he has taken her purity."

"No Father," I quickly exclaimed.

"Is this true?" My father asked Charles, ignoring my words completely.

"Sir, it is true that we embraced, but I did not have carnal relations with Elizabeth," Charles answered still not looking at me.


	57. Chapter 57

"Father, he's lying," Aro whined. "He is a stable boy and she is a stupid bitch. Neither can be trusted."

"Aro, if what you say is true, and she is impure, then you can't possibly take her as your bride and fill her with your seed on her birthday later this month. We will have to wait and see if a bastard child grows in her, and if it does, cut it out."

I looked away from Charles. The one thing I had tried to keep from him had come out, and I couldn't bear to look at his face.


	58. Chapter 58

"Now Father, let's not be hasty. Elizabeth, when is your next womanly time?"

I blushed furiously.

"Answer him," Father demanded.

"Next week," I said softly.

"Good," Father said. "You will remain in your room between now and your birthday. If your womanly times comes as planned, you will be allowed to marry Aro. If not, you will be locked away until we can deal with the problem, and you will be punished severely. And don't think that Aro won't know if you aren't a virgin on your wedding night. Now get up, and for God's sake, put a shirt on!"


	59. Chapter 59

I scrambled to put my shirt on while Father walked over to Charles. "Look boy, I don't know what really went on here. But I won't have you here anymore. There's a large boat coming here to drop off supplies tonight. You will be leaving on it. You will be locked below deck and let off at shore if you don't cause a problem. If you do, I will have them let you off half way. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir," Charles answered quietly. Tears began to stream down my face and quickly turned to sobs when Aro spoke next.


	60. Chapter 60

"Father, I no longer want Sebastian. Please sell him to that man who wanted him last month. Once Elizabeth and I are married, I don't intend to let her out of the bedroom until she is with child, and then it would be too dangerous for her to ride."

My entire world, which had been so wonderful a mere hour ago was now turned upside down. I looked back at Charles trying to apologize with my eyes as Aro led me away. He didn't say a word as he threw me into my room and slammed the door behind him.


	61. Chapter 61

I laid on my bed crying until there were no more tears. I watched from the window as the large ship pulled up. I knew in a matter of hours, it would take away the only thing I loved in the world.

No, it would take away the two things I loved in this world. I loved Charles. I really did, and I never even got a chance to tell him. I wondered how he felt about me now that he knew all that I was good for.

I left the window and went back to sobbing on my bed.


	62. Chapter 62

When once again I had nothing more to cry, I lay there in silence. I really had nothing left to live for now. Perhaps I could take my life and just end my suffering.

A small tinkling sound at my window caught my attention. Momentarily distracted from my thoughts, I walked to the window. I was shocked to see Charles standing right below me with a handful of pebbles.

I opened my window quickly. I was both excited and nervous to hear what he had to say. He couldn't possibly still want me, not after what he had heard today.


	63. Chapter 63

I opened my window quickly.

"Elizabeth, I don't have much time. They locked me below deck. I escaped but I need to get back before they discover I'm gone. Come with me now. We can leave together."

"But," I started to say, then I realized there were no excuses. Who cared if something went wrong? Nothing could be worse than staying here.

I didn't even finish my sentence. I threw my leg over the window sill and jumped the two stories down landing in the bushes. I was bruised and scraped, but I didn't care. I ran to Charles' arms.


	64. Chapter 64

"Hurry," he said taking my hand.

It was already getting dark and we kept to the shadows as we quickly moved down to the dock.

"In here," Charles said, pulling me into a hatch. Once inside I saw where they had been keeping him. There were ropes lying on the floor. "Tie me up, and hide in the next compartment. They will likely come to check on me once before we leave. I am sure that Aro or Marcus will discover you are gone, but as long as it's after we have left, we'll be fine. I've disabled the radio."


	65. Chapter 65

"But won't they call shore and have someone waiting for me when we get there?" I asked in a panic.

"Yes, I'm sure they will, but we won't be on the ship when it reaches the port. Please tell me you can swim."

I smiled.

"Good, then when we get within sight of the shore, we'll leave through that door and swim to shore."

"Charles, what about Sebastian?"

The look on his face told me everything. We would have to leave Sebastian.

"Elizabeth, he can't swim."

"Yes he can," I said matter of factly. "We swim all of the time."


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: Ok, so I was reading some of the comments. Yes horses can swim. This isn't a magical horse. They all swim. They can swim for about 30 min or 5 miles. It's the same as a gallop muscle and heart wise. Also, Bella knows about this from Jasper. It was in one of the earlier chapters. They were sitting on in Alice's study while Alice was working at the table. I'm gonna try to get the rest of the chapters out asap.**

"Do you think you could get him to jump off the boat?"

I really wasn't sure. It would take a lot of faith in me for him to do that.

"And how would we get him out quietly? I was going to sneak out the back and quietly jump in. We won't be able to do that with a horse."

"Oh Charles," I said, tears running down my face. I knew what we had to do. We would have to leave him.

There was no more time for conversation. I heard voices on the deck above us.

"Hide," Charles whispered.


	67. Chapter 67

I climbed into the next compartment and hid in the dark. Charles was right, someone did come to check on him. My heart was beating so loudly I was afraid it would give me away.

"I just came to see you off," Aro taunted. "It's a shame really that you are going to miss the wedding. You would have enjoyed listening to the honeymoon. There isn't a place on the island where people won't be able to hear her scream."

I heard some thuds and realized that Aro was likely kicking or punching Charles again. It made my stomach turn.


	68. Chapter 68

"Aro, the men are ready to leave."

"Think of us," Aro said, his footsteps getting softer. I wanted to see if Charles was alright, but I didn't dare move. I didn't move even after the boat began to move and I was sitting in complete darkness.

"Elizabeth," I heard the faintest whisper. "Elizabeth, come out."

I quietly opened the door and joined him. I saw fresh cuts on his face.

"Untie me. I need to see how close we are to shore."


	69. Chapter 69

I untied his hands and he stood up. "Now stay here and hide again. If anything happens to me, you are to jump ship and swim for shore as soon as we get close enough.."

I watched in fear as he opened the door and slipped out into the darkness. It felt like hours waiting for his return. Finally I heard him call my name.

"Elizabeth," he whispered urgently. "Hurry. We must go now."

I rushed from my compartment and met him at the door. We crept quietly onto the deck. I could see the shore, just off the bow**. **


	70. Chapter 70

Shore wasn't even half a mile away, but we didn't seem to be getting any closer.

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked.

"I overheard the crew say they didn't want dock in the dark or sleep on the boat while docked, so they're waiting until morning. They're asleep so we need to go now."

"Alright," I said, glancing at the shore.

"You'll need to remove as much clothing as possible. You won't be able to swim in that dress. Wear my undershirt." He handed me a small white shirt. "Put your dress in this bag. You can redress on shore."

**EN: Man I bet Charles is gonna get distracted seeing her in just that shirt... **


	71. Chapter 71

Charles disappeared, and I used the moment of privacy to change. When he came back I don't know who looked more surprised, him, for seeing me standing in nothing but panties and his undershirt, or me at him standing there with Sebastian.

"If he won't jump, we'll have to leave him," Charles whispered urgently.

I grabbed the lead and pulled Sebastian towards the deck of the ship where there was no rail. I tried to push him but he wouldn't budge. It was at least a fifteen foot jump, into dark water. I didn't blame him. I was scared too.


	72. Chapter 72

"We have to leave him Elizabeth," Charles said. He jumped into the water silently.

"Call him," I whispered.

"Sebastian," Charles called from the water, but the horse was no closer to jumping than before.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but you have to go. It's too dangerous."

I had one last idea. If it didn't work, I'd leave him there. I grabbed for his main and pulled myself onto his back. I'd never ridden bareback before. I grabbed hold of his lead like it was reins and backed him up. I gave a swift kick to his sides and he took off.


	73. Chapter 73

I thought he was going to stop at the edge and throw me over his neck, but he didn't. He sailed through the air into the darkness. Somewhere on the way down, with nothing to hold onto, I flew from his back. We both landed in the water, and I was grateful that he didn't land on top of me. I spluttered to the surface and saw that Sebastian was already swimming towards the shore. I glanced back at the boat and it was as quiet as we had left it.

We swam in silence until we reached the shore.


	74. Chapter 74

We hid in the bushes until we caught our breaths. Then, even before it began to get light, we both mounted Sebastian and rode away.

"Where are we going?" I asked, loving the feeling of being free for the first time in my life.

"To make a new life. I will get a new job, and we will get you a new name. I know a horse farm in Washington state that will hire me and keep us safe."

"Wait, before we go any further, there's something I need to tell you," I whispered turning and speaking into his chest.


	75. Chapter 75

My heart was thrumming as fast as it had that first day we met, and although the morning air was cool, I felt a warmth spread through me.

"What is it Elizabeth?" he asked and gently lifted my chin so that I was staring into his warm brown eyes. I saw everything I needed to see shining back at me. I felt safe and secure, and loved.

"My name is Isabella," I sighed, feeling truly free.

"Isabella," he repeated, his words sounding like honey. He dipped his head and kissed my lips.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too."


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: Epilogue **

It turned out changing my name, without any paperwork was difficult. The county clerk's office offered to research it and get my original paperwork, but I wasn't willing to risk it in case Marcus or Aro would be notified, and therefore find where we were hiding. Charles and I also thought that they would probably expect me to use Isabella, again making it easier for them to trace.

So right there, in the county clerk's office, in front of a justice of the peace I became Mrs. Elizabeth Swan. Eventually I became known as Liz, something Charles said suited me**. **


	77. Chapter 77

Charles and I were very poor when we were first married. We lived in a small room that we rented from the stables where Charles got a job as a groomsman. I worked too, just to put food on the table. It didn't matter to either of us where we lived. We were together and we were happy.

Sebastian was even able to help. Although all of his papers had been left behind, his physical appearance and gentle disposition made him a well sought after stud. The stud fees brought in by Sebastian gave us enough money to be comfortable.**  
**


	78. Chapter 78

Charlie was good at his job, and was soon training horses, increasing his salary. We were quickly able to save up enough money to buy a small house and start a family.

By the time I was pregnant with our first child, Charles Swan Jr., Charles has trained several horses that had won large purses at races and I no longer needed to work. By the time our second child, Rebecca, was born, Charles had trained the horse that won the Kentucky Derby. That purse gave us enough money to buy our own ranch and raise horses of our own.


	79. Chapter 79

Money was never an issue after that, and as busy as we were, we found time to take private rides where we would spend the afternoon making love on a blanket in small clearings we would find.

Although I always felt like I was looking over my shoulder, I never saw Marcus or Aro again. Charles said they wouldn't dare come near us now that we were wealthy and connected. I knew that no amount of money or power would stop someone like Marcus Masen.

We were found about five years after we'd escaped, but not by Marcus or Aro.


	80. Chapter 80

We were found by another couple who had gone through something similar to what had happened to us. We found out that after Charles and I had left, Marcus had arranged to have another woman, against her will, come to live on the island and become Aro's wife. Her given name was Elizabeth, and she became the third Elizabeth.

She later confided in the details of what had happened to her. She told me that both men had repeatedly raped her and that she was carrying Aro's child when her now current husband came and rescued her from her prison.


	81. Chapter 81

I was concerned as to how they found us. Anthony, the third Elizabeth's husband explained that they had gone to the courthouse in the town she grew up in to get the marriage annulled. While they were there, the clerk had asked if she was the same Elizabeth Masen who had asked for a name change a few years earlier. They were surprised by this information, but the clerk, who loved to gossip, was more than happy to tell the the details of our name change request and then sudden marriage. They did a bit of digging and found us.


	82. Chapter 82

As upset as I was to be found so easily, I was equally thrilled to find out that Anthony has harmed Aro permanently. He wasn't sure of the extent of the damage, but he was certain, that if Aro had survived at all, he would certainly not be raping any more women, let alone fathering children. I was relieved to know that there would not be a fourth Elizabeth.

We stayed close friends with the other couple, looking out for each other. We raised our children together and as time went on, I worried less and less about being found.


	83. Chapter 83

Charles and I watched our children grow, get married, and have children of their own. I cried the day our son Charlie and his wife Renee gave birth to our only granddaughter. They named her Isabella, in honor of me, though I was known to everyone as Liz. Charles said it was fitting, for he thought she looked just like me, and as she grew, I saw that she had the same hellfire spirit. She was stubborn and independent. She had a "never give up" attitude that I was sure would carry her through any trouble she might ever encounter.


	84. Chapter 84

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't spend at least a moment thinking of my terrible time on that island, and the pain and desperation I had felt. But I remembered the good times as well. As much as I was traumatized by Marcus and Aro, I wouldn't have changed it. That island gave me Charles and eventually my family. Of course, Sebastian was long gone, but his children and grandchildren still raced around our pastures.

And as much as I wanted to forget my time there, to move on, I would always be the second Elizabeth.

**EN: Thank you for reading and for all of the wonderful reviews! Thanks again to Bec for making this happen :) Back to IR and Midnight Caller next week! See you there!**


	85. Chapter 85

**AN: Interview with Charles Swan Sr. Unbeta'd, cause well, that just wouldn't be right.**

Noc: So hey everyone. I know a lot of you asked for Charles' POV from The Second Elizabeth. I decided to sit down with him and ask a few questions about what happened. I invited him and Liz over to join K, Bec and me for our morning coffee.

K: Hey Charles, Liz. Can I get you a cup of coffee?

Liz: No dear, let me get it.

K: Don't be silly. You are our guests. Cream or sugar?

Charles: Just black. Liz is sweet enough just sitting next to me.

Bec: awwww isn't he sweet!

Liz: He just wants a kiss.

Noc: Then give him one :)

*Liz kisses Charles.

All: Awwww

Noc: Ok, let's get down to business. People wanna know what got you onto that crazy island?

Charles: Well I was looking for a job. Times were tough then. I had experience with horses and when I heard that there was an opening as groomsman for this guy Marcus, I took the job. It paid relatively well for the time, and included room and board.

K: So what did you think when you first saw Elizabeth?

Charles: When I first saw Liz I thought she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. It was a really sunny day, and she was on Sebastian, but the sun was behind her and it kind of made a halo around her. I swore she was an angel.

Liz: Oh Charles. You make it sound like some sort of fairy tale.

Charles: Well it was to me. Then of course, she fainted in my arms. I was so scared. I thought Marcus was going to kill me. I was shaking when I carried her to the house. I had no idea what had happened to her. Of course, if I had known then, I would have just cared for her myself. I still wish I had killed those bastards!

Liz: Calm down Charles. *pats his hand* I'm fine now.

Bec: So Charles, tell us about the next encounter with Liz. I believe there was a water trough involved?

Charles: I don't think that I will ever forget that moment. My wife, Miss Graceful, here.

Liz: Oh shut up Charles *giggle*

Charles: She gave me the show of a lifetime. I swear, that even now, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. It was the first time I'd seen nipples.

Liz: Charles!

Charles: Oh Liz, really? Have you read what these women write? This isn't going to shock them. This is the 21st century you know. Anyway, you could see the outline of her nipples through the shirt. They were small and pink, and did things to me, if you know what I mean.

Liz: Charles I swear!

K: giggle, no tell us!

Charles: Oh, I'm sure you know. But did you know that when she saw that I was staring at them, they hardened? I was done for at that point. She thinks that I gave her my shirt to protect her from Marcus and Aro, but really, I was just afraid that all of the blood was rushing from my head to my, ur, well, you know. I was afraid that I was going to pass out.

Liz: *giggles* Now look who's blushing.

Noc: Ok, so a tough question. So once you realized what Aro and Marcus were up to, how they treated Liz, why didn't you try to escape, to get help?

Charles: You know I thought about it. I could have quit, gone back to the mainland. I probably could have even told the police, but they wouldn't have done anything. I mean, she was a minor, and in those days, they didn't investigate much. I also knew that Marcus was powerful. He would have just bought his way out of trouble. Besides, I wasn't sure Liz would have wanted to go. And even if she did, I didn't think she would want to go with me.

Liz: Oh, you know I would have.

Charles: I do now. *holds her hand*

K: You two are so sweet!

Liz: So are you two, and don't think we haven't noticed.  
*K and Bec blush*

Bec: So tell us about that first kiss. How far was it going to go?

Charles: I just had to kiss her. I'd been thinking about it for a long time. I just had to be sure that she had no feelings for Aro. You know, I had every intention of getting her off of that island. I had saved up all of the money I'd made there and I was going to just wait until her birthday to take her. I figured that once she was eighteen they wouldn't be able to force her to come back.

K: So the kiss?

Charles: The kiss. It was perfect. You don't know what kissing her did to me. I have no idea how far it would have gone because I was resisting the urge to kiss her in places that gentlemen don't talk about. I wanted to see her body, nude in the sun. Something I did have the privilege of seeing many times once we were away. *grins*

Liz: Charles, please!

Charles: Oh really Liz, like they don't know.

Bec: giggles

Noc: How scared were you when you got caught.

Charles: You would think I would have been scared, and I was, but not for myself. I was scared for her. Aro seemed so enraged. I was afraid that he would hurt her so badly. I wanted to tear my arms off when he had me tied to that tree. I felt like I'd failed her. Like it was my fault.

K: It wasn't your fault. It was Aro's fault.

Charles: You can say that all you want, but a man is supposed to protect the women he loves. And I didn't. Twice.

Liz: Let's not go there, Charles. You had no idea.

Noc: So when they put you on that ship, what made you decide to go back for Liz?

Charles: Well, I knew I couldn't live without her. The only decision I had to make was when we would escape. I did consider going back to the mainland, getting the police or just a boat and coming back for her, but I was worried it would take too long. I was worried that they would, um, well, violate her.

Noc: Weren't you worried you would get caught?  
Charles: I was terrified. I knew if they caught me, they would kill me and then no one would be there to help her. I needed to survive to protect her.

K: Did you really think that you were going to get to save Sebastian?

Charles: *laughs* No, but what Liz wants, Liz gets.

Noc: You said earlier that you failed twice. Were you talking about Bella?

Charles: *sighs* Yes. If I would have killed Aro, none of this would be happening. And he wouldn't have hurt Beth Cullen either.

Liz: Charles, we can't live with what ifs. You know if you would have killed him, he would have never raped Beth Cullen, but she also wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Carlisle, and there would be no Edward. I bet if she had it to do again, she would have, just to have him. Just like I would endure the island again, so that I could have you. And I'm sure when it's all over, Bella will feel the same about it and Edward.

Charles: I don't know about that. What she is going through is pretty awful.

K: You know, readers are going to wonder if you know about what is going on, why haven't you helped, why haven't you said anything?

Liz: Well, we can't help much. You know we aren't exactly "of this world" anymore.

Noc: Yeah I know. When I wrote your story, I didn't include your deaths in the epilogue, but it is in Involuntary Rapture.

Charles: My only regret about our death is that we didn't get to see our grandchildren grow up more. But we were together, and it was quick.

*Bec looks questioningly*

K: Car crash

Bec: Oh

K: So what do you think of Edward and Jasper?

Charles: I feel for both of them. Jasper is in a similar position that I was. He's an employee. He could leave, but he won't. You know that people wonder why he doesn't just call the police. People forget how he got that job. His professor at school knew about it. You have no idea how big that network is. Where do you think organized crime gets half of their girls from? There is a lot of corruption going on. If he gets caught, tells the wrong person, anything, he's dead and Alice is alone. You remember the faked crash. You know those dumped bodies? Those were people who made noise. One, a new security guard mentioned that he thought that they were mistreating women. He was beaten to death. That's it. The same would happen to Jasper and he knows it. Jasper has been to some of the parties. He's seen some of the politicians there, some very powerful men. He knows it's not as simple as just getting off the island. And to make it worse, up until very recently, he didn't know that Alice was even aware that she wasn't ten. He still isn't sure that she would turn on her father.

You know, when we escaped, there was little to no security. I guess they were arrogant in thinking that Liz wouldn't try to escape. They got tougher with Beth. Locked her in, bars on the windows. Anthony was quite lucky actually. If they had known he was coming, he would have never gotten near her. Now, that island is a virtual fortress. There is a team of security guards, Dimitri is just one of them. There are groundskeepers, the new person who cares for the animals, others who come and go. It would be impossible to take them all out at once. And even if they took out Aro and James, there would be many more who would happily sell off Alice, Tanya, Bella and Victoria to the highest bidders. Jasper is well aware of this, and that is why he hasn't tried anything.

K: Why do you think that Carlisle or Beth or Anthony haven't suspected Aro?

Liz: You know, I've wondered that. And Carlisle did, when Alice went missing. But when they searched for him, they found that he and Marcus were both dead.

Bec: Dead?

Liz: Well, at that time Marcus was. Aro faked his death. Nothing glamorous, or exciting, just had a death certificate printed. I'm not even sure why. Who knows with that crazy man. Anyway, they dropped it, and that's likely why they haven't thought of him now. And you know, they don't suspect foul play. Emmett and Rosalie told them that there was turbulence, and they did find the bodies of one of the pilots and the flight attendant.

K: Who was the flight attendant. It wasn't Tanya.

Noc: She was a woman James was "breaking"

K: Oh, I remember now.

Noc: In IR, all that I said was that James got carried away. She was the entertainment at a party. Things got out of hand. She died.

K: Hey, this interview is turning sad, let's get back to you two. You know that in The Second Elizabeth, we never got to hear about your wedding night.

Liz: *blushes* I wasn't even eighteen.

Charles: Woman, you were my wife, you didn't expect me to wait weeks to have you did you?

Liz: *giggles*

Charles: And if I remember correctly, it was you who made the first move.

Bec: Oh do tell!

Charles: Well, we got married in the courthouse, we really didn't have any plans. I knew we needed to get away as far and as fast as possible. I had some money, but I wanted to save it, but I also wanted to give Liz the wedding night she deserved. So we rode out of town and a few towns over. I found a farm on the outskirts of town and knocked on the door. I was going to ask if I could board Sebastian there for the night, and if they knew of a place we could get a room for the night. The farmer's wife answered the door and said her husband was out of town for the weekend on a hunting trip, but that we could board the horse. She offered me free board if I would help her with the chores. I gladly accepted. While I was out tending to Sebastian and the other horses, she and Liz got to talking and Liz told her that we'd just gotten married. She offered for us to stay in her house for the night, saying that she wanted to visit her sister. I thought she was awful trusting, but the woman said that you could just tell good people by looking at them.

K: awwwww, people aren't like that anymore. People would call her crazy in today's world.

Charles: Yeah, it was a different time back then. So after dinner she left. I was never so nervous. I wasn't positive Liz was a virgin. I mean, I had no idea what they had done to here there, and it didn't matter to me at all if she was or not. But um, I was a virgin, and nervous as hell.

Noc: Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that you two have only been with each other?

Charles: Yes, not very "modern day" but I was old fashioned. I was going to wait until I was married. Anyway, when I got into bed I was going to tell her that we didn't actually have to do anything, that I was content to just hold her, but that woman *points to Liz* practically attacked me!

Liz: Charles, you make me sound sex crazed.

Charles: YOU WERE WOMAN!

*laughter all around*

*K snorts*

Liz: I was not sex crazed, I just wanted to be close to you.

Charles: I'm just teasing sweetheart. You were wonderful. She was you know. I didn't tell her until later that I was also a virgin. But I wasn't nervous once she started kissing me. My heart was beating so fast when I took off her nightgown. I kept thinking that it wasn't real, that it was too good to be true. But it wasn't. She gave herself to me. More than once if i recall. *wink*

Liz: Ok, Charles, that's enough.

Bec: awwww, come on, you just got to the good part!

*K reaches over and grabs Bec's hand*

Charles: Well I can say that when we were joined as one, it was the first time in my life that I felt truly complete. *kisses Liz*

Noc: Ok, you two give me hope you know.

Liz: Don't ever give up hope. We know what happened to you. Let it go sweetie. Be happy.

Noc: Yeah, I'm getting there :)

Charles: I hate to break this up, but I have a tee time in a few minutes.

K: They have tee times in heaven?

Charles: Yeah, you would be surprised how similar it is to earth.

Noc: Well, if you ever bump into Marcus, kick him in the balls for me.

Liz: Oh, we won't bump into Marcus. He's not in heaven dear.

Noc: *big smile*

K: Ok, well thanks for coming. Will you be stopping by again?

Liz: I don't think so dear. You can let us go now. We've told our story, but if you need us, you know where we will be. Though we will always be watching. I've got to make sure my girls are alright.

Noc: *nods* Thanks for sharing your story with us.

Liz: It's the least we could do.


End file.
